


Fool's Gold

by adifferentshadeofgrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adifferentshadeofgrey/pseuds/adifferentshadeofgrey
Summary: Adrien Agreste has disappeared, but Chat Noir seems to be the one who is most affected. Who knew making yourself disappear could hurt so much?





	1. Chapter 1

"Couldn't we have found a better place to stay than this? Preferably somewhere with access to cheese?" Plagg's voice drilled into Adrien's already buzzing mind. 

The dilapidated ruins of an old mill in the heart of Paris were where the duo had been calling home for several weeks now. The view from the cracked windows looked over Paris in quiet secrecy, forgotten by the world below, hidden in plain sight. Much like Adrien himself. His new room felt barren beneath the cob webs and amongst the dust and birds nests. 

"You know as well as I do, Plagg, that we have nowhere else we can go," Adrien sighed from the old wooden crate he currently was curled up on. 

He'd brought very few of his own belongings with, only having a duffel bag full of clothing, an old sleeping bag, a pillow, a dwindling cash supply, and a picture of his family. The wealthy poster child of Paris had made the impossible decision to live in the rafters of the city after his own father had tried uprooting Adrien's life. 

 _"Adrien, it's for your best interest. There is no discussion on the matter."_ Gabriel Agreste's words were a constant loop in Adrien's mind. 

Akumas had been growing stronger, picking more heated victims, making Chat Noir and Ladybug's life into a living hell. Adrien understood his father's decision to move him to a boarding school just outside of France. It was far from any of the attacks and it guaranteed his safety. But, the other half of him also told him he couldn't leave. Ladybug wouldn't have been able to hold onto the city by herself and giving up his miraculous wasn't even a thought Adrien could begin to entertain. 

So instead of fighting with his father, Adrien packed up his stuff in the middle of the night. No note. No clues. He had to break things off clean. Make it look as if Adrien had just vanished into thin air. 

The newspapers were unforgiving to the Agreste estate at first. 

YOUNG HEIR KIDNAPPED WITHOUT ANY HINT OF A RANSOM REQUEST

TWISTED SECRETS: DOES GABRIEL AGRESTE HAVE A SECRET DANGEROUS LIFE

FASHION MOGUL SELLS FAMILY TO SAVE OWN SKIN

AKUMA OR BLOOD MONEY: THE TRUTH BEHIND ADRIEN AGRESTE'S DIASPPEARANCE

Theory after theory, tabloids began to get more ridiculous, desperate for a lead. 

The boy had begun to amass a small collection of the stories, snagging the articles anytime he left his new home as Chat Noir. From behind the mask, things weren't any easier.

During the first week, Chat Noir and Ladybug had been personally requested by Gabriel Agreste. The usually callous man seemed...desperate. 

_"Mr. Agreste, have you considered the possibility that this could be a loose akuma?" Ladybug prompted, seeming shaken herself._

_Gabriel seemed unhinged with his hair unkept and messy. His usual suit had been traded in for slacks, it was likely he hadn't been sleeping, keeping his clothes on in hopes of catching some shut eye during the very few downtimes he could muster._

_"No. It's not an akuma. I just- I just know it. You need to look elsewhere-" Gabriel pleaded._

_"How are you so sure?" Ladybug began, "We don't have proof-"_

_"I- I_ know _we don't have proof. But- It can't be an akuma. It just. It can't." The duo remained silent. Denial could be a powerful thing._

Yet when nothing turned up after those first few days, the world began to turn its eye to sources other than akumas, something Paris had forgotten how to do. 

Rumors were poisonous, but they dictated the duos work. They were lucky in those days. Akumas had all but become scarce, as if knowing Paris was more worried about something else at the time. Ladybug herself began pulling longer nights, working to the very end of her miraculous' power.

_"Ladybug, you should get some rest." Chat tried, knowing it wouldn't change anything._

_"I can't, Chat." Her voice was broken. "I can't just give up. He's got to be out there."_

Posters began to cover Paris like a blanket, a dirty reminder for the blonde as he slunk around, hidden beneath leather. 

_"How long do you plan to camp out like this?" Plagg began._

_It had been two weeks since leaving, but Adrien knew that there was no going back. Not now. The akumas had been coming back, almost doubling. If Adrien were to return as anyone other than Chat, there was no doubt he'd be shipped off at the first light of day. And what excuse would he have for his absence? His father would never understand._

But while Chat had no other option, he knew things were looking grim. He was growing lonely, only having contact with Plagg (who was irritable as well, his infinite cheese supply had been reduced drastically) and occasionally Ladybug. But even then, she wasn't the same. She was so worried about finding Adrien that she couldn't even see him standing right in front of her. At first Adrien felt endeared by her adoration, then guilt for the pain he was causing her. He'd tried telling her about his identity again just the week before, but things hadn't gone so well for the unlucky cat. 

_"Chat, I can't do this. Not right now." Her voice was almost a whisper._

_"But Ladybug, you need to listen to me. I need to tell you-"_

_"Chat-" Her voice was ice cold. "I've told you before. I do not want to know who you are. This is not the time to be playing this stupid game of heart tag. I am not interested in you and you need to respect my decision to keep things professional."_

Chat had known even at the time that Ladybug was hurting more than she would ever let him know. He tried not to take her words so seriously, but maybe it was for the best that he'd kept his secret. Adrien needed to disappear if Chat Noir was to remain. 

It was painful sacrifice, but being a superhero also meant having to make those difficult decisions. Adrien had known it would be his responsibility from the very beginning to always put Chat before himself. 

* * *

 

Once the sun had begun to set, Adrien stood up, knowing it was time for him to head out. It seemed that the night had become the only time Adrien really ever liked to leave anymore, unless there were akumas to deal with. Since the scandal had begun, Ladybug had been frequenting patrol less and less. Adrien almost, dare he say it, preferred it that way since their little spat. It hurt more to have to look at his friend knowing how he'd hurt her. He just felt so ashamed all the time. It seemed that no matter what he could do in this situation, he'd mess up one way or another. 

"Claws out," Adrien called.

A flash of green light left the boy feeling energized, something he didn't know anymore without his miraculous. 

The cat leaped from his perch into the night, bounding across rooftops in search of something he hadn't yet decided on. 

Living as Chat had many downsides, but one thing that Adrien appreciated about his new life was the freedom. Before, he'd been forced into photoshoots, lessons, and meetings that seemed to have no end. He was watched from every corner and it was exhausting, especially since he also had to hide a second life. But now, Adrien was free to do whatever he pleased. His favorite pastime had shifted from fencing, to watching Parisians in their element. 

Before Chat realized where his feet had taken him, he caught an aroma of freshly baked goods wafting from below. The boy knew he was near his friend Marinette's house and bakery. He'd been there several times before. Marinette was an interesting girl, a friend he'd only begun to appreciate just before his disappearance. He missed her like crazy. Chat also wondered if she'd been affected by his disappearance, or if she had hardly noticed. Almost as if she'd felt his thoughts, beckoning her, Marinette appeared in the skylight that lead to her balcony.

Marinette had in hand a sketch book and a mug, making her way to a lounge on the deck. Chat felt the hair on his neck stand up. A feeling of yearning hit him like a pile a bricks. Chat was lonely, but he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed his friends until now, knowing he'd never see them as Adrien ever again. 

Slinking down the rooftops, Chat made his way closer to his friend, keeping in the shadows as best he could. 

He noticed that Marinette looked exhausted, heavy bags under her eyes. Her usually peppy aura was nonexistent and she looked so small curled up on her chair. He watched as she began to sketch on a fresh piece of paper. Chat had always been intrigued by Marinette's intense artistic ability. But now, it seemed as if that spark were gone too. Every time she'd start drawing she'd make a change and then scribble out whatever she'd been creating only to throw it away in anger. After several attempts, she growled in anger and leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. 

Then, as if an unknown force pulled Marinette's attention upward, she made direct eye contact with the boy whom had been loitering behind one of the smoke stacks, thinking he was hidden in shadow. "Is there a reason you've been spying on me for so long?"

The angry tone in her voice was new to the boy and his stomach was already in knots. 

The boy leaned forward to reveal himself under the moonlight, but didn't make any move to come down from his spot just yet. "Sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to pry."

"What are you doing out here anyways Chat?" Her tone had shifted to something unrecognizable. 

It was quiet for a moment as Chat deliberated his answer. "I don't know, I guess. I- I saw you out here and- I'm not sure what I was expecting."

"Don't you have other people you can annoy tonight?" 

Chat pursed his lips. He'd never seen Marinette like this before. "As it would turn out, I don't. Sorry to have intruded on you, Princess."

His voice broke slightly as he stood up to bow before making an exit. Something about his demeanor seemed...tragic, Marinette thought. She wasn't sure why, but her partner was missing the usual light he exuded.

"Wait-" Marinette called before Chat could leap off into the night. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so short. It's-It's been rough around here."

Marinette began to rub her arm, embarrassed to have snapped like that.

"How... How have-" Marinette started. She'd been avoiding him lately after an encounter between him and Ladybug that left a sour taste in her mouth. Marinette had been on edge with Adrien's disappearance and she'd taken her frustration and pain out on a friend. Something she didn't know how to make up for. "How have you been, Chat?"

Chat's green eyes burned down at her from above before jumping onto the balcony, walking to the railing, looking at the streets below.

Chat was surprised by the question. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been asked that. A part of him was quick with the easy response, ready to assure her that he was doing alright. But something from deeper inside him was quicker, desperate to tell someone the truth. "Tired."

Marinette noticed how Chat's shoulders fell as he responded to her. In fact, she noticed that his usually perfect form seemed...withered. 

"Have you been eating?" Marinette asked before she could realize what she was saying. Her face flushed.  She hoped he wouldn't take it wrong. 

Turning with ease, Chat smiled half-heartedly. "I make do." 

Marinette shook her head. She could recognize that he was holding something back. 

On the other side of the balcony, Adrien was doing all he could to not cry. The question caught him off guard. He didn't realize that he'd started to show just how little care he'd been taking of himself. His money supply was low and so Adrien saved it for Plagg's refueling needs instead of his own. The boy would scrounge for scraps at local bakeries that would throw things out at the end of the day, but even then, food was sparse. If the world could see how the golden boy of Paris was living now, they'd laugh in sheer shock at his unfortunate circumstances. 

Marinette stepped toward the boy, an intrusive look on her face. She laid a hand on Chat's cheek, turning his head, looking for something. Chat's heart skipped for a moment. 

"Hm, just as I thought," Marinette remarked. 

What had she found in his face? 

Chat laid his own hand against hers before finally looking her in the eye. 

"What is it, Mari?" Chat asked carefully. 

"Well, at first, I thought maybe I was talking to an imposter. After all, I never thought Chat Noir would feel the need to lie to me. But then I looked closer. And it's definitely you. So now the question is, why would the always cocky Chat Noir feel the need to lie to someone like me? And why would he think I was stupid enough to believe that lie? What's going on with you, Kitty?" Marinette's look was of one thing and it made Adrien feel guilty for an all new reason. 

Pulling her hand away, Chat looked down. "Please, don't give me that pitying look. I'll be honest with you, things have been hard as of late, but I never want to see you look at me like that again.  _Please._ " He urged. 

The two stood in silence, at an impasse. Marinette was about to say something when a scream in the distance broke the silence. Chat straightened, alerted to the cacophony of noises that broke into the night. He turned back to his friend. "It was good to see you, Marinette."

"Wait- Before you go," Marinette had grabbed his hand. "I didn't mean to be intrusive. Will you- Will you come back tomorrow night? Please?"

Another scream. Chat looked off into the distance again before looking back at his friend. He nodded his head sternly. 

Marinette let his hand go and let one last "Be careful" follow after him before he disappeared into the night. 

Chat's visit ran through his mind during his fight with the akuma. It was good to see Marinette, but there was a tension there that he couldn't quite name. Yet, at the same time, he felt almost lighter having talked to a familiar face, as a person, not as Chat Noir, vigilante hero. 

Once Chat and Ladybug had taken down the akuma, his partner turned to him for the first time in a week. 

"Nice job, Chat." He nodded at her.

He began to turn on his heel to leave, having grown use to Ladybug's newfound distance with him. But before he could leave, he was yanked back into a warm embrace by his partner. At first Chat was confused, then he accepted the warm invitation and hugged her back. 

"I'm sorry, Chat. I shouldn't have snapped at you last week. Things have been stressful, which isn't an excuse but-"

Ladybug stopped talking when she felt her friend begin to shake. 

Chat wasn't quite sure why, but Ladybug's words let loose a gate of repressed feelings that didn't seem to stop. Three weeks worth of tears finally sprang forward, unfortunately Ladybug was the one that had to deal with the assault. 

"Chat, what's wrong-" Ladybug began again, cut off by the beeping in Chat's ring. His time was up.

Chat pulled back, knowing he had to leave right then or he would be screwed. He didn't want to hurt Ladybug by going against her wishes and revealing his identity and so turning on his heel, he called out one last thing. "I've got to go."

He could hear as Ladybug called for him to come back, but Chat wouldn't let her big heart and his traitorous tears be the reason for another rift to form between the two. 

Later that night, Adrien was sitting on the roof of the mill, staring up at the stars. He'd finally been able to stop crying, but his face still sold him out due to his eyes puffing up. 

"You okay kid?" Plagg called from the doorway.

Adrien nodded. "I am now. Really."

Loneliness was a curse. But even following the events of the day, Adrien was blessed to have seen a familiar face for once. Marinette may just be a new hope for Adrien to hold onto. He held up the charm he'd been twirling between his fingers for the past hour and smiled. Marinette was the angel he didn't know he needed right then, but he was sure thankful to have found her when he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

Since his conversation with Marinette, Adrien had been, for the first time in a long time, counting down the hours until he got to see his friend again. 

When the sun finally began to set, he knew it was time to go. However when the leather clad boy found himself on Marinette's balcony, he found himself alone. 

 _Should I knock_ , he mused internally, peeking through the skylight. 

Cracking the window open, he called out. 

"Marinette, are you in there?"

There was silence. Had she forgotten. His stomach sank at the thought of his friend truly forgetting about their time together, especially considering it was her idea. No. Marinette would never stand anyone up. Adrien was sure of it. Maybe she was just running late. After all, she had a knack for never being on time. 

Chat dropped in the room, deciding to wait for her inside. He'd been in her room a handful of times as both Adrien and as Chat, but this time, the room was somehow less inviting than usual. All the shades in the room were drawn and flyers were scattered everywhere. While Chat didn't usually snoop, he couldn't help but notice a cork board with newspaper clippings and pictures about himself in one corner of the room. He bent down to read over the handwritten notes pinned to different articles. 

Marinette was trying to figure out what happened to Adrien. 

Chat felt a wave of guilt wash over him again.  _So Marinette had also been affected. How many people was he hurting?_

Marinette's bedroom door swung open, causing Chat to jump and make eye contact with the very girl he'd been waiting for.

She looked at him and then at the board and then back at him.

" _What_ are you  _doing_ ," Her voice was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. 

She made her way over and began pushing him towards the stairs. "Get out! Get out of here you stupid cat!"

Adrien hustled back onto the balcony, feeling bad for snooping, but feeling even worse for being caught. He readied himself to leave, thinking Marinette wouldn't want to see him anymore after what had just happened, but before he could make another move, Marinette called out. 

"You're not leaving are you?" Her voice had melted from the anger before to something softer. 

Chat looked back, unsure of what to say. 

Marinette looked down. "Sorry, I- I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just- That's private. I need you to respect my space."

Chat nodded. "I apologize, Princess. I shouldn't have been snooping like that. It won't happen again."

Marinette smiled. "It's okay. Really." 

Silence once again creeped between the two. Chat wasn't sure if he should say anything about Adrien- After all, what was the custom for consoling someone over your own disappearance?

"Wait here," Marinette called as she went back inside. She returned shortly after holding two mugs of cocoa and plate with a quiche. "Here."

The boy was hesitant in taking the food, but thankful. He held out the quiche, noticing Marinette didn't bring one for herself.

"Have some," His voice was quiet. 

Marinette shook her head. "No, it's all yours."

Chat looked at her and at the food, which was still hot, probably fresh out of the oven. "Why?"

"Just eat it, Chaton." Marinette began to sip from her mug.

What happened next, Adrien felt embarrassed about, as what was a quiche one second was completely gone the next. 

Marinette didn't judge as the boy scarfed the food down. She was sure it was the first warm meal he'd had in a while, and it made her heart hurt. She wasn't sure what was up with this boy she'd known for so long, but she knew she didn't like seeing him like this. 

"Thank you," Adrien looked over his friend as he set his empty plate down on the patio table. "Was he a friend?"

"More." The air began to grow heavy. Marinette looked down as she nodded. "He never really saw me as anything other than a friend, but I had feelings for him. And now, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him that."

Marinette wasn't sure why she was being so candid about her crush, having only ever talked to her girl friends about it before. Yet it also felt good to talk to someone other than Alya about it. Maybe it was the fact that Chat didn't give her pitying looks like her friends did. 

Chat, however, felt his stomach flip. He knew a lot of girls in his class had crushes on him, sure, but he'd never guessed Marinette was one of them. 

"I'm sure, wherever he is, he knows." Chat tried. 

Marinette shook her head. "I doubt that. I only ever embarrassed myself in front of him. I'm surprised he didn't hate me."

"Why do you say that?" 

Marinette looked nervous as she crossed her arms, leaning onto the railing. "I don't know. I'm sure it was annoying to have so many girls fawning after your every move. Then having to come to school and have me there, unable to get a word out. Chat, you should have seen how stupid I looked. He could walk in a room and I'd clam up. He was always so nice too, but again, if he ever talked to me all I could get out was, duh, eh, ugh, oof. Total idiot." 

Chat chuckled as he watched Marinette mimic her goofy faces. She smiled over at her friend. 

"Okay, I'm sure you're just exaggerating. I doubt you were really that bad." 

"Nope," Marinette shook her head. "It was. Oh, there was this one time my friend Alya convinced me to call him and ask him out on a date. And of course he didn't answer so I panicked because the plan we'd worked out wasn't working in my favor. Then I accidentally left him a voicemail professing my love for him. It was a  _mess_."

Chat blushed behind his mask. He'd never seen Marinette be so bold. He really liked this side of her. "What did he do after the voicemail?"

"Oh, he never got it. Please don't judge me for this because I know it sounds crazy, but I  _panicked_. Alya and I might have taken his phone to delete the message." Marinette buried her face which was burning red in her hands. 

Upon hearing that, Chat burst into hearty laughter. "You... _stole_...his phone?" 

Chat's pure elation was too much to contain. He'd always wondered how his phone wound up in his bag all that time ago, but it seemed he now had an answer. "Why didn't you just, let him know?"

"I don't know," Marinette called, still hidden in her hands. "He just...I was so scared of being rejected. I mean a model? He would never fall for me."

"You don't know that. He could have," Chat said, leaning with his back against the railing. "You should have at least given him the chance. What made him all that special anyways? Was it just that he was a model?"

Marinette stood up. "No! I didn't care that he was a model- I mean that was a definite added bonus, but he was a really kind guy. I honestly didn't like him when I first met him. I figured he was just like Chloe. I'm sure you know her."

Chat nodded. "It's hard not to."

"Well, they were friends so I just assumed, which is terrible, that he was one of her puppets. Chloe was and still is terrible to me. But, Adrien... He was way different than I thought. It was a nice surprise. He was quiet in class but he was so sweet whenever we hung out. He was talented, passionate, and charismatic. He- Sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on. But, now he's gone." Marinette's tone turned from flustered to sad.

Chat felt his own face burning. He really didn't give Marinette all the credit she deserved. He never realized she had feelings for him like that. "He was lucky to have someone like you in his life."

Marinette turned to watch Chat who was staring off into the night sky. She knew she wanted to know more about Chat, but she needed to be careful. She still knew she didn't want to know his true identity. "I know you have feelings for Ladybug... But what about your other life? What are your friends like?"

Chat thought back on his group. Nino, Alya, and Marinette were so good to him. He regretted not telling them sooner. 

"My other life is nonexistent. Chat Noir is who I am now."

Marinette ruminated on that sentiment. "So you're just Chat Noir? No other exciting life?"

Chat turned to face Marinette. "Isn't Chat exciting enough."

That comment made her smile. "Chat is definitely enough. I'm only sad the world doesn't get to experience more of him."

* * *

 

Chat left Marinette's feeling... happy? 

He wasn't sure. That feeling was foreign, especially in tough times like they were in now. Yet, his heart felt full.

Truth be told, he'd never thought of Marinette as more than a friend aside from the jokes that Alya and Nino threw his way. But now he realized it was because they were trying to help Marinette with her hopeless crush. Adrien wasn't sure what he would have said had Marinette had the courage to ask him out. Sure they were good as a pair, great even. But Ladybug had held his heart for so long. But Chat knew he had to move on from her. They weren't meant to be. So maybe something could grow with Marinette instead. 

Adrien had to stay away. But if Marinette could love Chat like she loved Adrien, things could maybe be different. 

"You sure look giddy," Plagg called while munching on some cheese. 

Adrien had been frozen, staring at the sky through the windows for the past few hours since leaving his friend's balcony. 

"Plagg, for the first time in a long time, I think I have a crush." Adrien pulled out the charm Marinette had given him. His lucky charm. 

For once. Things were starting to look up again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chat's nightly rendezvous with Marinette became routine and Chat slowly began to build his energy and morale back up as Marinette continued to feed him. 

One night in particular, Adrien was using the space he'd been living in to its full potential, pushing his strength to the edge. 

Plagg watched in slight fear and awe as the boy practiced his acrobatics, jumping and rolling till he broke a sweat. The platforms under the windows made great bars for the boy to use for pull-ups and the sleep he'd been getting lately made him more antsy than usual. 

The time away from home had let Adrien's hair grow out of control, almost reaching shoulder length now. He looked like an entirely different person. 

When the sun was reaching dusk, Adrien ran excitedly to the window. It was almost time to go. 

"You're not going to see her tonight, are you?" Plagg didn't mask his intentions. 

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Adrien asked, he'd been making it a daily routine. He couldn't just stop now. 

"Don't you realize what day it is-" Plagg began only to be cut off by the miraculous sucking him in. 

Adrien didn't even hear Plagg's warning and took off into the night as Chat, ready to visit his princess.

* * *

 

When he arrived, he was surprised to see the balcony empty. Marinette had been so good lately, always meeting him up here before he'd arrive. Maybe she was running behind. 

Chat sat on the lounge chair, waiting for his friend to appear. The first ten minutes flew by, but by the time the 15 minute mark hit, each second became excruciatingly slow. 

Chat began to grow nervous, worried about why his friend had yet to appear. He peaked in the skylight to find Marinette's room completely dark as well. This had happened once before when Alya forced Marinette to do something, claiming she was worried that her friend was spending too much time alone. Little did she know, Marinette didn't spend a single night alone. Chat was pondering leaving when he heard something from the inside of Marinette's room.

He'd been careful not to go in ever since that first night when Marinette exploded on him. But this time, it felt different. 

Even in the dark, Chat could make out figures thanks to his suit, but he almost wished he couldn't have, finding a small shaking ball of tears sitting under her desk. 

"Mari..." Chat crawled down next to her, pulling her close. "What's wrong?"

She tried wiping her tears away, but they kept coming. Opening her mouth to say something, her throat squeaked in a hiccup. Her whole body was wracked from sobs. It was evident that she wasn't going to get a single word out so Chat just let her cry as he held her in his arms. After awhile, Marinette fell asleep against her dark knight. Adrien had grown comfortable in her embrace, playing with her loose hair. He was upset to see her like this, but he wouldn't leave until she felt better. He mentally promised her so. 

It was highly unideal when Chat's ring began to beep. Marinette was deep asleep on him and he didn't dare raise the beauty from her rest.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Adrien whispered to himself, searching the room for a solution. 

There was no option for him unless he moved Marinette, which seemed like an option he didn't want to take either, so when his miraculous released, Adrien told Plagg to go find food somewhere downstairs. He knew the bakery would have endless options, not that he liked the idea of stealing from the Dupain-Chengs, but he had little choice. 

While Adrien waited patiently, he searched the room, taking in the space he'd once found so familiar. Not much had changed, but Marinette's bulletin board had grown, both in size, but it had also become more frantic. Bright red marks were covering the board. There hadn't been any leads in the news, and reports slowly began edging Adrien's name away. Gabriel Agreste had disappeared from the public eye, leaving in his place a reward for information. As Adrien read the headlines he knew all too well, he noticed the calendar that sat next to the sleuth work. He finally realized why Marinette had been crying. It had been three months to the day since Adrien left home. 

When Plagg returned, the sun began to rise, illuminating the room in a soft golden and pink hue.

The green flash of light from Adrien's transformation woke Marinette from her sleep. In a groggy voice, Marinette shifted to look up at the boy she was clinging to, "Chat?"

"Morning, Princess." He brushed a tendril of hair that was plastered to her face out of the way. She looked absolutely gorgeous, even with her puffy eyes and red nose. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still not fully awake. 

"I decided I couldn't miss the sunrise. This exact spot is the best place to watch it in all of Paris." He smirked. 

"Mhm," Marinette began drifting back into sleep. Chat took this as his cue and scooped her up in his arms, making his way to her bed.

He tucked her in under the covers, leaving a kiss on her forehead before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Forgive me, Princess. But I think I'm falling in love with you." 

* * *

 "Kid, I really think you should take things slow here," Plagg called as soon as the duo reached the safety of their new home. 

Adrien had been doing his best to ignore his kwami lately, following several comments about being careful around Marinette. 

"It's nothing to worry about, Plagg. We were friends before this, so what's different this time around? It's still me." Adrien sat down on his makeshift, grinning like an idiot. 

"Yeah, back when you were  _Adrien_. But you're forgetting he's gone. You're just Chat Noir now." Adrien shook his head. 

"Okay, but why does that matter? We've always been the same person, Plagg. Chat Noir- Adrien- They're both just names, but I'm still both of them. If Marinette really was in love with me as just Adrien, there's no reason she can't love Chat." Adrien was growing annoyed with the conversation. As his kwami, Plagg should have been happy for him finding someone that wasn't Ladybug. 

"I can't stop you from making your own choices, Adrien, but just think about what you're doing."

The room became silent for a long period of time. 

Adrien really didn't see a problem with the situation. Ladybug had cast him out along with the rest of the world so why did Chat have to give up Marinette too? That would be unfair of Plagg to ask after everything Adrien had sacrificed. 

Something in Adrien's heart made him nervous. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way but he knew he had to talk to Marinette about this and soon. 

* * *

 

That night when Adrien found his way to Marinette's balcony, he found his Princess curled up in a blanket on her chair. 

"Chat," She smiled up at him as he pounced onto the table next to her. 

"You're up," Chat sat to face her. 

"I was just taking a cat nap," She grinned. 

Chat couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders rather than in the usual pigtails she wore. 

"Marinette, there's something I wanted to-" Chat stopped himself as she sat up to look at him. Nerves began to wrack his body as she peered at him with her piercing blue eyes. 

When Chat didn't continue, Marinette gave him an inquisitive look. "What's wrong, Chat?"

"I-I don't know how to say this," His face was turning red, "I've never done this sort of thing before. So, um."

Marinette leaned forward, "What are you talking about, Chaton?"

Chat started weighing his options. 

1\. He could leave into the night and never look back, saving face. 

2\. He could profess his feelings and ultimately be rejected, resigning himself to solitude for the rest of his life.

Or.

3. 

"Marinette, I- I'm really thankful for everything you've done for me. And I don't know how to say this so-" Chat took a deep breath. It seemed that he couldn't help himself from word vomit so instead Chat took a road he'd never been bold enough to take before. 

He stood up taking a stride toward his blue haired friend. Resting a hand on her cheek, he knelt down, matching her height. It seemed they both were buzzing with an electricity that threatened to burn them both if they came too close. Chat took in every detail of Marinette's face noting how her eyes were locked tightly on his, her cheeks were slightly flushed from either the chilly Parisian air or possibly something else, and her delicate pink lips were slightly pursed. How had Adrien not noticed just how stunning Marinette was? He was a fool to have missed his chance with such an amazing girl. 

"Chat..." The word barely escaped Marinette's mouth, hardly even a breath. She laid a hand over his and it made the boy's heart jump.

With a swift motion, Chat closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers. At first she didn't move, a statue in his grasp, but then she melted like butter and returned the kiss. With his other arm, Chat snaked his hand to the small of Marinette's back pulling her closer. The two stayed interlocked for what seemed like an eternity, only breaking away when Marinette's hand found its way to Chat's chest, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, Chat, I can't do this," The green eyed boy noticed the tears that had begun to fall from his friend's eyes. "I still love Adrien, and I haven't given up hope that he's coming back just yet."

Chat felt a pang in his gut. Somehow he was being stood up because she was in love with his alter ego. What a time to be alive. "Marinette-"

"Please, Chat. I can't betray my feelings for him like this." Chat returned to his feet, towering over the girl whose tears didn't seem to want to stop. 

"Marinette, I love you," His voice was lost on the wind, yet somehow Marinette knew exactly what he'd said. 

She shook her head, pulling her arms close. "I can't love you back, Chat."

Adrien's heart broke. Maybe if he could make her understand. "Marinette, it's been three months. He's not coming back. He's gone."

"Stop it." Marinette's voice was weak. 

"He hasn't made any effort to tell anyone where he is, and why do you think that is? If he wanted to be found, he would have made an effort-"

"Chat, stop it-"

"He's the fool that left everything behind, don't you see that? He threw everything away-"

" _STOP IT._ " The shout cut through the air stopping Adrien's words as they entered his mouth. 

They were both crying now, pain rippling through their tired bodies. 

"You need to leave, Chat." Marinette wouldn't even look at him.

"Marinette, please-"

"I said  _leave_ , Chat. Get out! I don't want you here anymore.  _Go._ " 

Chat's vision went dark, seeing nothing but static, only feeling the pain that his heart currently was subjected to. For what he guessed would be the last time, he bowed to his friend and took off into the night. When he arrived back at his hideaway, he crawled into his sleeping bag and shut the world out. Plagg was right, he never should have trusted his heart. He was going to make sure he never made the same mistake again. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first days following his fight with Marinette were the hardest for Adrien. He knew that he'd hurt her again and didn't know what he could do to fix the situation. It seemed he was a cat out of luck. Maybe it was selfish, but Chat had relied on Marinette's company in this time when he had no one else to turn to. But now that he'd ruined that, he was desperate to find that attention elsewhere. It was driving the boy mad to stare at concrete walls all day and all night. 

When Chat returned to the Paris rooftops, he began to frequent old perches of his, hoping to find answers in either himself or a sign from the universe. 

The boy had begun to watch over an elderly woman that lived in a apartment near the Grand Palais. It started out as simple intrigue as the woman fed birds in the park, using her cane to navigate the night. But as Adrien watched closer, he noticed that the woman had dedicated her life to the strays of Paris. 

When she returned home at exactly 7:00pm every night, she'd open her windows setting out food bowls for the alley cats. It seemed this was a usual practice as the cats knew to start lining up several minutes before chow time began. She practiced a similar tradition in the morning for the dogs. The birds in the park were comfortable enough to land in the woman's lap, something Chat had never seen with the creatures of Paris before. 

It seemed the woman owned the flower shop next to her home as well as Adrien had seen her tending to the plants on a daily basis, never accompanied by anyone. He appreciated the way she lived, devoting herself to the less fortunate of the city, a simpler existence. It was what Adrien's noble intention had been at the beginning of this whole ruse. But now, he didn't know what his mission was. He was all but out of money, his home had started letting the chilly autumn weather infiltrate his space, and Adrien had grown restless, only having akuma fights to look forward to. His purpose in life was the very thing holding him back from living happily. 

Unfortunately the only thing Chat was good at, other than letting people down, was spying. And even then, his skills seemed to need refinement. 

"Are you ever going to introduce yourself, young man, or are you going to continue to just lurk in the bushes?" The gravelly old voice called from the bench. Tonight she was sitting alone, enjoying the breeze in the air as dusk approached the Parisian city. 

The boy had been lounging in a tree, watching in fascination, but her awareness rattled him. There was no one else nearby so it was clear that he was the one she was referring to. Slinking out of the tree like a cat that had been scolded, he made his way over to the park bench. 

"Well?" The woman asked. When he didn't answer she chuckled to herself. "I don't bite, fella. I can hardly read a paper at the rate I'm going."

The woman waved to the dark glasses that covered her eyes. "How did you know I was here?"

Her wrinkled skin folded to reveal a smile. "I may not have the best eyesight, but I'm not blind boy. When you don't get to use your peepers, you pick up other senses. And not to offend, but you're hardly a quiet one. So who are you?"

The woman held out one almost translucent and wrinkled olive hand. Chat took it in both his hands. "Just an alley cat with a curiosity."

The woman nodded, feeling the leather bound hand. "I know who you are. I'm surprised you've had so much free time as to follow a boring old lady like me around."

Chat was moved by the lady's tone. "I'm nothing special myself. You on the other hand, are very interesting, Madame."

The woman waved her hand. "No need for formalities. Call me Max. So alley cat, are you hungry? I think you know as well as I do that it's time I eat."

Chat blushed, still feeling embarrassment over being caught, but agreed to accompany her home. 

* * *

 

It was the first time Chat had been inside the home he'd been watching for so long and somehow, it made the reality of his situation much lonelier. This house had obviously been lived in, pencil marks on the walls from kids and their growth spurts, chips in the paint from dinging dishes against the plaster a little too hard. There were postcards on a bulletin board that showed of world travels, some very old, some very new. There were plants adorning every open space, but it was clear they were very well taken care of. 

The boy made himself comfortable at a table adorned with doilies and various hard candies. The woman pulled two individual pot pies from the rack that were baking in the oven and it became obvious the woman had planned on hosting company tonight. During their meal, Chat was quiet but the silence was louder than anything the boy could have said. 

"What's your story, my boy?" The woman asked, finally having had enough of the dead air. One of the stray kitties had wandered in and curled up into her lap, fitting perfectly as if this were a nightly routine. 

"I'm Chat Noir, Paris-"

"No." The woman cut him off short. " _Your_ story. I can hear all about him in the news."

Chat deliberated on what he should say. "I don't have a story, anymore."

The woman nodded, as if suddenly understanding his situation in its entirety. "So make one. Start with your name."

Adrien began to speak, but the woman cut him off. "Whoever you were, doesn't matter. I don't want your old name. What would you like to be called when you're here?"

The boy thought on that sentiment. Who could he become? He'd always been Adrien Agreste, supermodel, heir to the Agreste state. But without that, who was he?

"I guess, I don't know." Chat searched the room looking for something that would spark his imagination. His eyes landed on a postcard that was hung across the room. It was from the Paris zoo, presenting the famous lion that every elementary school kid went to go visit. "Leo?" 

The woman nodded. "It would be fitting that the most famous cat in Paris was named after a lion. Leo it is."

Chat smiled, he really liked Max and her humor. 

"Do you have a home?" Max asked in a more delicate tone. 

"I have somewhere I live," Adrien responded before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I don't mean to come off as rude."

Max waved her hand again, un-offended. "I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and guess you make do. Well, that's how it is around here too. My strays and I don't have much, but we appreciate the things we do have."

The woman stood up, awakening the purring cat on her lap with an annoyed mew, as she took the now empty dinner plates to the sink. Adrien inhaled as his miraculous began to beep.  _No_. He'd burned out all of Plagg's energy running around during the day and now he was going to pay for it. 

From across the room, a smirk spread across the woman's face. "You might want to find some food for your kwami before you leave." 

Adrien's body froze. How did she know about kwamis? He stood up, ready for a fight, unsure of what kind of turn the evening was about to take. 

"Oh, settle down," She called, shuffling to a cupboard to pull out a tea kettle. "You're not the first superhero to come wandering through these parts."

As the woman began to brew her tea, Adrien searched the room. On the bulletin board he'd passed earlier, he looked for a photo that would sell her secret out. 

"Look behind the Tibet card, if you really want to know." The woman called with a knowing grin. 

Blind or not, Adrien couldn't believe this crazy old lady was so brazen with strangers. Striding across the room, he pushed aside the many cards to reveal an old withered photo that was bleached from the sun. But sure enough, there was Max, much younger and seemingly less visually impaired. Next to her stood a purple clad figure with a beaming smile and bright golden hair. "Who is that?"

Max returned to the table holding two cups and motioned for Chat to rejoin her. "She had many names. But I knew her as Magnolia. She was a great hero, fighting alongside the majestic Peacock. They were much like you and your Ladybug friend now."

"Well, what happened? Where are they now? Why haven't I heard about them?" Chat seemed frantic. How had he not known about them?

The woman sipped from her cup. "I don't know. One minute they were here and the next, they were gone. Magnolia had always talked about starting a family so I like to think she got her chance and took it. Paris has seen many heroes over the years, but once they stop working, it seems they disappear forever. Everyone forgets about them and new heroes crop up to take their place. Everyone settles down at some point. They tire of the loneliness."

The two met each other with their gazes. Although Adrien couldn't see past the dark glasses, he felt a stare that pierced his soul. 

"You know, I could use some help in the garden, Leo. I'd pay you for your work. It wouldn't be much. But it would do wonders for me."

The beeping from Chat's miraculous had grown erratic and finally Plagg was sucked out, groaning all the way. 

"Well, hello there." Max smiled in Plagg's direction. "And what might be your name?"

The kwami didn't answer, hiding behind Adrien's shirt collar. One of the nearby cats hunched its back and hissed in their direction. 

The woman laughed. "Don't go spooking the roommates now."

She rose once again to return to the kitchen. "Does your friend like fruit, too? Nooroo was a big fan of berries."

To this, Plagg jumped. "You know Nooroo?"

Max nodded. "He was a dear acquaintance. I'd never met anything like him before." Max's demeanor grew dark for the first time. "Hawkmoth is abusing his power, no doubt. The Nooroo I knew was so optimistic about the world. My heart breaks for him." 

She returned to the table to sit down again, setting a plate of various fruits in front of Adrien. Plagg sniffed the colorful assortment, scowling at his options. "You wouldn't happen to have any camembert, would you?" 

"P _lagg_ ," Adrien hissed.

"It's okay, friend, I appreciate your kwami's refined palette. Unfortunately I do not, my apologies." 

Plagg looked the fruit over again with disdain before beginning to chow down. 

"Max, if Magnolia had Hawkmoth's miraculous, how did she lose it?" Adrien asked slowly.

Max's face once again grew dark. "I told you I liked to think she settled down with a family. But in my heart I know that's not likely considering Hawkmoth's demeanor. I don't know how or when he got her miraculous, but I don't think she would be the one to give it up willingly."

Adrien thought her statement over. "But, in theory, if she was okay, we could try and find her! You've seen her Max! Without the mask too, right? If we tracked her down, she would have a good idea of who may have taken her miraculous."

Max shook her head. "If it were that easy, I would have found her long ago. If she _is_ still out there, she doesn't want to be found."

The two sat and sipped on their tea. Once Plagg had recharged, Adrien transformed back. "I should get going. It's getting late."

The two looked out the open window, taking in the lights of Paris' night. Max nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Adrien gave her a quizzical look, and although she couldn't see it, the air said everything she needed to know.

"To help me with my garden." The woman sipped from her cup, smirk barely hidden. 

Adrien grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Max."

As Chat laid his hand on the doorway, he turned around one last time. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

 

Later when Chat arrived home, he shuffled through the very few items he owned. If he was going to work for his new friend, he very well couldn't wear his Chat costume. Even at such a small shop, he was sure his presence would cause a scene. In the time Adrien had been away from home, his hair had grown tremendously, falling past his shoulders. His face had begun growing stubble and his chin had been filling out. Even his time as Chat had been good for the boy as he'd been gaining muscles from the constant exercise, losing most of his baby fat along the way. Adrien the poster boy looked drastically different from Adrien the stray. With careful planning, he would be able to go into public without being noticed. 

When the morning came, Adrien tied half his hair up out of his face, wearing regular dark slacks and a white button up. He took his time, walking to Max's house as a civilian for the first time in four months. It began with bated breath as Adrien wasn't sure if he'd be recognized, but as time went on, he noticed that he was being treated like just another face in the crowd. Sliding into a convenience store, Adrien used the last of his money to invest in a pair of low prescription glasses to better conceal his identity. The whole ensemble made the boy chuckle to himself as he felt like a true Clark Kent. 

Adrien felt his heart beat faster when he saw the teal and gold sign displayed in the distance reading 'Maxine's Magnolia's & More'. His friend was outside, watering the pots in the windows, a small dog laying on a mat nearby. Before Adrien could say anything, Max turned in his direction, once again piercing his soul with a gaze that felt like it could reach other galaxies. "Is that you, Leo?" 

The beginning of the day flew by. Max had been generous enough to give him an apron and name tag, really making the boy feel a semblance of normalcy that he'd been missing. The shop was extremely slow, having only a handful of customers stop by through lunchtime. When the end of the day drew near, Max returned with a hand of cash and plate of food. The two closed the shop together and talked about life over dinner. This routine went on for a few weeks, returning some of Adrien's missing confidence. For once it didn't matter who or what he could do, all that mattered was that he was himself. 

He wasn't sure how he'd been lucky enough to cross paths with the one person in Paris that understood him, but he was thankful that his fates allowed for it to happen. 

But thanking his lucky stars didn't seem to do much in the long run as one unfortunate day, while he was watering the plants outside, he caught a glimpse of all too familiar blue hair. Turning carefully, the blonde made an attempt to duck inside without being seen but unfortunately those deep blue eyes he knew all too well fell on his. 

At first, she kept her distance, pretending to lurk in the park across the street. However as time crept on, she finally wandered into the shop. Adrien pretended not to notice her more than an average clerk owner would, shuffling through papers, making rounds to check on the plants. The two danced in a power struggle, Marinette trying to get a solid glimpse of his face, Adrien doing everything in his power to keep himself hidden. 

Finally, the girl made the first move and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, could you-" Her words fell short when he turned around.

Marinette couldn't help but feel like her heart was going to be ripped out. The face she was looking at had matured, but she was sure it was him. What she couldn't wrap her mind around was the fact that he was seemingly alright, wearing glasses, in a flower shop where he was voluntarily working. "Adrien." The word escaped her mouth before she could stop herself.

The boy in front of her rubbed an awkward hand against his neck, "Sorry? How can I help you miss?" 

Marinette couldn't help but take in the fact that this man's voice sounded somehow different. His words were lilted and he suddenly had an accent that the girl couldn't recognize. Maybe he'd suffered an accident, and he didn't remember who he was? "Adrien. It's me, Marin-"

"Leo, have you seen-" Max entered the room, cane in hand. She arrived on the tail end of Marinette's plea. 

The woman's entrance brought Marinette's attention to the name tag proudly displayed on the boy's green apron.  _Leo._

"Sorry. I think I have you mistaken for someone else," The girl looked flustered and all but ran out of the shop.

"What was that all about?" Max asked while making her way to the counter. 

Adrien shrugged, not that Max would have known. "She had me confused for another boy, but I'm not him."

Max nodded but noted the weird tone in her friend's voice. "Well, at least we got it all figured out. You about ready for lunch?"

That night, Adrien left the shop, nerves through the roof. He had been careless, working in the open like this. He was lucky his father hadn't come through, not that he would ever have a reason to anyways. But the thought of him being discovered like this made his stomach boil. What would people assume of Max if he was found? Adrien was playing with fire again and he wasn't sure he wan't to subject his friend to the flames because he knew there was no doubt she'd get burned. 

That night, Adrien wound through the streets of Paris, taking the long way home, needing the time to think. Usually his head was more clear than this, but Marinette's ambush had shaken him. His heart still hurt from her harsh words the month before and seeing her awoken things he'd thought he'd buried away. His intrusive thoughts had the boy distracted as he climbed the stairs to his new hideaway. Had he been under normal circumstances, Adrien would have noticed the figure following him, but on that night he'd been too sidetracked.

It wasn't until the boy was safely laying down on his cot that he even noticed the figure lurking in the shadows. 


End file.
